


Eremin valentine's day event

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Gen, M/M, Top Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Armin finally confesses his feelings to Eren, and will maybe something a little more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a special little valentine's day event for my #1 OTP in attack on Titan I actually like the idea of Armin being the one to confess, so enjoy part one my friends.

It was time. It was finally time. Armin ran a hand through his blond hair. He had been dancing around this for long enough, clearly Eren had not been picking up on hints that Armin had been dropping. Either Eren was thick skulled, or hejust didn’t return the feelings. No matter what, Armin had to know. He headed right for the cafeteria their college campus had on it. It was known that Eren went there to use the free wifi for whatever the heck it is the brunet used his laptop for in public. Clearly not his homework.

Eren was at the table their group normally sat, though he was there alone, with just a slice of pizza on a plate next to him. Headphones plugged in so Eren was likely screwing around on a video game of some sort. Granted he was not the only one who seemed to come here and screw around instead of a study group, which did not seem to come out until late in the day now, especially with Valentine’s day coming up. Everyone seemed to be grabbing some sort of date for that day.

With any luck, Armin would be on a date with his best friend in the whole world that day, so hopefully this whole thing would not backfire on him. Hopefully Eren felt the same way about him that he always had about Eren. This was the day to ask, and to hope that Eren returned his feelings.

He tugged at Eren’s shirt to get his attention. Eren gave him the one second finger and did a few more things before removing the headphones from his head and looking over.

Those emerald green eyes of Eren’s burned like a fire into the calm more sapphire eyes of Armin, signifying that Eren had shifted one hundred percent to Armin, there was just such a feeling when Eren did that and showed Armin how much he valued him.

“Yes Armin, what’s up?” It was rare that anyone actually bugged Eren while he was plugged in, let alone Armin doing it. So Eren figured this was sort of important.

“I had something I have been meaning to tell you for awhile now Eren….” Armin rubbed behind his head, not really sure how to say this. How did other people do this? Admit they were in love? It was just so hard to do.

“Well, come on Armin, out with it.” Curious eyes now burned into Armin. This was seldom the case where they did have something Armin felt was so important they had to talk immediately, normally Armin would just text Eren to meet him somewhere later.

“Well….Eren….I….I love you.” Silence. The reaction would have to come soon was all Armin knew for sure. Eren seemed to have gone emotionless for a moment, then a look of pure confusion.

“Armin, that’s nothing new. I mean I have known for awhile, why do this all of a sudden?” Eren had assumed that Armin knew Eren loved him as well. This was just really random.

“Well, how about I take you out for dinner on valentine’s day?” Armin had recovered quickly and took Eren’s hand. That was what he had to do there. Ask him out.

Eren chuckled. “Of course, because I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy part 2

The week passed quickly as both Eren and Armin got ready for their date. Both were a bit excited to finally get this part out of the way. Armin had a few extra things planned for if the date when exceptionally well. He had an idea of things Eren just might like to do in that case.

Before they knew it, Valentine’s day was there. Armin was quick on his way up to Eren’s dorm. He knew Eren’s roommate Jean would probably be gone already on his date with Marco, so it would just be them for the few moments longer it might take Eren to get fully ready for their date. Though Armin’s expectations were not all that high in appearance was. He knew Eren hardly ever dressed more than casual formal, and that was if he was lucky.

Knocking at the door, and resuming a waiting position, the mind wandered to how Eren might be dressed. Knowing the brunet, it was likely going to be some sort of t-shirt and shorts combo. Bracing for disappointment, Armin held his breath as the door opened.

Eren was dressed in one of his Avenged Sevenfold t-shirts and some jeans without holes in them. About as fancy as Eren would ever get without going to some sort of super formal event like a wedding. He was just not a very formal person at all.

“Well, not as bad as I was expecting.” The blond laughed while Eren rolled his eyes in a playful way as they hooked arms and started to walk together. The bus to their destination would be leaving soon.

“Well I had to look somewhat nice Mr.Two shirt.” Eren’s jest was not unexpected. The male had never really gotten the whole button down shirt over a plain white shirt thing.

“Touche.”

The duo was soon boarding the bus bound for the Italian restaurant that Armin had made reservations in for them. Armin’s arm had gone around Eren as they sat there and relaxed.

The scenery of the college campus was sort of nice. The last bits of snow from January was finally melting as nature prepared to go from Winter to the Spring time. A lot of nice places were getting ready to change the decor to match it. Which was always nice.

The restaurant was nice enough to get a smile from Eren as they disembarked and headed in. Eren stood close to Armin as they waited to be seated. A special date for a special day.

“You really went all out here Armin. You sure know how to make a guy feel special.” The genuine tone of Eren’s voice and his warm arms locking around Armin confirmed that statement.

Soon enough they were seated and eating.

“Mmmm. This is really good, Armin. Thank you for bringing me here.” The relief was apparent in Armin’s eyes on hearing that thanks. Eren then reached over and gently booped his nose.

“Calm down Armin, everything is perfect so far, I love it. I am having a wonderful time.” Eren assured Armin rubbing a cheek as the duo finished and Armin paid for the dinner.

After they had exited the restaurant, Armin turned to Eren. “I have one last thing I want to do with you, but we should head to my dorm. Reiner is spending today with Bertolt.  So we have a lone time.”

Eren raised an eyebrow, but did not question it. He was a little excited to see what was about to happen as they boarded the bus again. The ride felt just a little bit shorter as they got out at the dorms and hurried to Armin’s dorm.

Right back to Armin’s room and the door closed behind them. Armin turned with a bit of a smirk on his face.

“So Yeager, you wanna?” He asked getting out condoms and lubricant. Eren was turning bright red.

“I think it would be nice, but foreplay is a must, and let me suck you before you enter. At least I assume you are the one entering.” Eren admitted rubbing behind his neck, not really the dominating type as he feared hurting his partner.

“Of course.” Armin started to strip prompting Eren to do the same and slip on condoms before Armin tackled him to the bed kissing him passionately. Eren moaned just a bit as Armin started grinding against him as well as kissing him.

Soon both could feel their boners meet and almost instinctively Armin moved his length in front of Eren’s mouth.

The brunet teased a bit at first, only licking the the tip and running his fingers along Armin’s length. After a few minutes of that he finally worked his wide open mouth around it and began to suck and lick.

“Ahhh fuuuck! Eren yes do it more!” Armin cried out as Eren got going. The blond’s hands went through Eren’s hair as the blowjob continued, moaning in pleasure.

It wasn’t long before Armin came and Eren pulled off with a pop. He smirked just a little bit as Armin hastily changed condoms before smacking their lips back together once more.

The grinding began as Armin’s tongue slipped into Eren’s mouth and their heads began to move. Sloppy noises happened as the kiss continued, spit dribbling down onto their chis as Armin’s length hardened again.

That is when Armin got lube on two fingers and inserted them into Eren’s butt, starting to finger it. It was painful at first, but got to be pleasurable as the kiss deepened and the fingering continued.

Eren moaned and squirmed just a little as a third finger was entered. His warmth came from the shared body heats of him and Armin as they moved about, Eren squirming a bit more as a fourth finger was added.

It was not long after the addition of the fourth finger that Armin broke the kiss and inserted his penis into Eren and started to thrust while stroking Eren’s penis while he did so.

“Fuck! Yes Armin yes! More!” Eren cried out moving his hips with Armin’s thrusts, groaning a bit in pleasure.

“Some in is loud.” Armin purred as he continued to thrust into Eren and stroke his penis. “Such a loud, but good boy.” He teased getting a blush from the moaning Eren.

“Aww fuck awww!” Eren had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming when Armin hit his prostate. Waves of pleasure moving through Eren’s body getting a little bit of a shake.

It wasn’t long before both cried out as Eren and Armin released. Armin rode out his orgasm before pulling out and falling next to Eren panting.

They both managed to remove their used condoms and toss them before collapsing into a naked cuddle.

“D-Damn Armin that was amazing.” Eren managed a last, head on Armin’s chest with the blond’s arms around him.

“I know, and there is more of that for another time.” Armin mumbled as he started to drift to sleep, Eren following moments after.


End file.
